leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Giselle
Giselle (Japanese: 優藤 聖代 Seiyo Yūtō) is a student of Pokémon Tech. In the anime In the , Giselle is a character of the day who appeared in The School of Hard Knocks. Giselle confronted and belittled after he suffered a recent loss against . During her talk with Joe, it became apparent that Giselle is a bully who cared very little for young, inexperienced Trainers. Misty angrily challenged Giselle to a , to which the latter agreed to. Giselle defeated Misty's Starmie with a , despite the type disadvantage. After taunting the young Gym Leader, Giselle then started to lecture her fellow students. got angry as well and argued that Pokémon training was more than types and levels – one needs to be friends with them, too. Giselle laughed haughtily and called Ash a beginner. She teased him about having been on a journey for two months and only having two Badges and three . She then proceeded to note that is an awful choice for a starter Pokémon, and that they were more fitting as pets for little girls. Ash and Pikachu were extremely insulted and angered, and challenged Giselle to a battle. Giselle used a . Without being able to use moves, Ash told Pikachu to fight back in any way it could. Pikachu then began to attack Cubone with a series of random physical attacks such as biting and scratching. Eventually, Pikachu covered Cubone's eyes with its own skull helmet and Cubone ended up knocking itself out with its own attack. Shocked by the defeat, Giselle admitted that people cannot learn everything there is to learn through books alone. then tried to raid the school, but Giselle led the charge against them and got all of the students to assist in chasing the trio away. Joe and Giselle reconciled, and Joe left the school to collect Badges for the Pokémon League. Pokémon This listing is of Giselle's Pokémon in the anime: is the Pokémon Giselle chose against 's , to prove that she could win even at a type disadvantage thanks to her Pokémon's high level. Graveler indeed managed to defeat Starmie, knocking it out powerfully through the window and into the pool while also shattering its core. None of Graveler's moves are known.}} Jimmy Zoppi |desc=After mocking Ash's Pikachu, Giselle chose to battle it, saying it would be "more than Pikachu's match". Pikachu's attacks failed to hurt the Pokémon, and it used . Pikachu responded by staring Cubone down, but Cubone used Bone Club and Bonemerang. Eventually Pikachu covered Cubone's eyes with its own skull helmet and Cubone ended up knocking itself out with its own attack. Cubone's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=冬馬由美 Yumi Touma |en=Annie Pondel |fi=Elise Langenoja |hu=Andrea Roatis |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pt_br=Cecília Lemes |es_eu=Mayte Tajadura |es_la=Ana Lucía Ramos |pl=Małgorzata Maślanka |cs=Jolana Smyčková }} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Giselle makes a few appearances in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . She first appears in Clefairy Tale, where she is shown traveling through Kanto and catching high-rank Pokémon. Later, she and attend a performance by Duplica and her in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the games A Trainer based on Giselle appears in ; a with a Cubone is on , which, like Pokémon Tech in the anime, is between Cerulean City and Vermilion City. She is seen talking to a Jr. Trainer♂ with a . Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Y Jr Trainer F.png |prize= 320 |name=Jr. Trainer♀ |game=Y |location=Kanto Route 6 |locationname=Route 6 |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Quotes * Before battle :"I'm training for my love. Don't bother me!" * Being defeated :"My textbook never..." * After being defeated :"Now I understand, Pokémon isn't about calculated numbers." Trivia * Giselle, to date, is the only female that Ash has found attractive enough to abandon his usual indifference towards romance. Some might argue that have made him feel this way, but Giselle is the only inarguable one thus far. * Giselle is one of the few characters in the anime whose Japanese name isn't spelled using . Instead, it is spelled in . * Giselle is one of the few characters to have a surname in the Japanese version. * Giselle appears to be based on a from the Generation I games. * Giselle's name is spelled as Jazelle in a promo aired on Kids' WB! to promote a marathon. Names Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Female characters de:Giselle es:Giselle fr:Giselle it:Giselle zh:優等驕子